Morgan's Redemption
by David Carner
Summary: Post-Finale. The kiss didn't work. Now one man has to put in play everything he knows about two people to give them one last chance at happiness.


A/N: MySongStory and I talk a lot about music. Sometimes one song will drive an entire fic, and I'll listen to it the entire time I'm writing. I was minding my business, getting a frosty, because it's summer and Wendy's is less than a mile from my house, when this song came on 80s on 8 in my wife's car. Pat Benatar's _All Fired Up_ began to play and by the time the chorus hit I had the entire story done in my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

_Kiss me Chuck_

Chuck had kissed Sarah, and it didn't work. Morgan watched through his binoculars, watching their body language. She didn't remember. He put down the binoculars, and blew out a disgusted breath.

"Now what?" Alex asked. Morgan looked at her. "Hey, it's time to use your 'Sarah Intersect'." Morgan's eyes widened. She gave him a look. "Morgan Grimes, we both know that you found out everything you could about her before she became your best friend's girlfriend, and it didn't quit just because they got married. Besides, you are the only person who understands what she is going through."

"But the kiss didn't work," Morgan argued.

"Morgan, the kiss didn't work because they didn't believe in true love," Alex said, squeezing his arm. "Sarah brought him back, in Thailand… Why?"

"Because she needed him," he said softly, grinning. "She doesn't accept that she needs him yet."

Alex nodded. "And when she does?"

Morgan turned to her, a worried look on his face. "I know what to do, but you aren't going to like it."

"Call her," Alex said. "I'll kick her skinny ass if she tries anything." Morgan grinned, and dialed the number on the phone.

}o{

_Two weeks later_

"Why a club tonight?" Sarah asked Carina.

"Because that's where the mark is," Carina replied. "I need you to keep the husband busy. Trust me, he'll be a gentleman." Sarah snorted. "You're right, that guy doesn't exist."

"Yeah, he does," Sarah murmured, and turned to look out the window. Behind her, she missed seeing Carina's smile.

"After this mission, we'll go on that vacation, if you want. I promise," Carina said.

"I mean, we've been to Paris, Milan, Costa Grava, and now Burbank?" Sarah said, turning to her friend. "If I didn't know better…"

"Sarah, how long have you known me?" Carina asked. "Am I the type that thinks you should get married, and live in Snoresville?"

"I don't know if it's Snoresville…" she said, trailing off.

"Hey, are you… are you remembering?" Carina asked.

"Maybe," Sarah said shrugging, not looking Carina in the eye. "Things… things have been popping into my dreams, and when I'm on planes I'll have a stray thought… God, Carina, what if… what if I lost my chance to be happy?"

"Hey, Blondie," Carina said softly. "You haven't. He's still there."

"He wants her. I'm a spy," Sarah replied, shrugging.

"Ha!" Carina cackled. Sarah gave her a look. "You don't remember, but we've had a talk like this in the past. I still don't understand wanting that life, but there's one thing I do know."

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"It doesn't matter the package; Graham's Assassin, the Ice Queen, Sarah Walker, Jenny Burton, or whoever the hell you are. Chuck Bartowski loves all of them," Carina said. Sarah thought her knees would buckle out from under her. "And it looks like she's falling for him again."

"How is that even possible? He's not here," Sarah replied.

Carina gave her a long look. "I swear to God, if you repeat this to anyone…" Carina shook her head, walked up to her, and laid her hand on Sarah's chest. "He's in here, Blondie, and you've never let him go. Regardless of how bad you two were going at it. God, I'm just glad you can't remember-"

"Prague," she said softly. Carina's eyes widened. "He left me," she shook her head. "No, that's not right. He was trying to be what he thought I wanted."

"You've put a lot together with that answer," Carina said, a little shocked. "Let's do the mission, and then you decide what you want." Sarah nodded, reeling a little. Carina grabbed her phone and shot off a text, all while smirking. Putting her phone back in her clutch, she took Sarah by the elbow. "Come on, let's have some fun," she said, leading her out of the room.

}o{

"Beckman wants me to do what?" Chuck asked.

"Numbnuts," Casey growled. "You need to keep the wife busy."

"Why can't you?" Chuck asked. Casey paused. "OH MY GOD!" Chuck yelled, and Casey gritted his teeth. "You were gonna say you were in a relationship or something, weren't you?" Casey looked away. "And you didn't. Come on, Big Guy, you and Gertrude didn't leave. You can admit it. You like me."

"I hate you," Casey said, stomping off.

"She won't hold it against you, it's a mission," Gertrude said, having watched the whole thing. Chuck nodded. "But that's not it, is it?" Chuck couldn't look at her. "You're worried what she's doing."

"It's none of my business," Chuck replied.

"Chuck, she's safe. I've had people keeping eyes on her," Gertrude said. Chuck nodded. "Give her time."

Chuck looked over at her. "She's got the rest of my life," he said softly, and walked out of Castle.

}o{

"Wildcard, are you in place?" Morgan asked over the coms.

"Why don't I get a com?" Sarah asked.

"For your safety," Carina explained.

"Is he dangerous?" Sarah asked.

"To you," Morgan muttered. It took every spy skill Carina had not to laugh.

"He's at the bar, tall but slouching," Carina said. "Just keep him busy a half hour or so." Sarah nodded, and began her approach.

She came up to him, and felt wrong about what she was going to have to do. Not because she was going to do anything sexual, but because there was only one man she wanted to do this with, to flirt with. A song began that seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. She'd ask Chuck what it was later.

She stopped inches from her target. What the hell was that? She'd ask Chuck later? Her target seemed to feel her presence and turned toward her, and his eyes widened like hers did.

"Chuck?" "Sarah?" they said simultaneously.

"Casey," Chuck grumbled.

"Carina," Sarah grumbled.

"Morgan," they said together, and both of their eyes widened. Both stood, immobile, saying nothing, neither knowing what to say.

Finally, Sarah couldn't take anymore. He had answers, and he could give her one right now. "What is this song? I know you know it," Sarah said, the song bugging her.

"_All Fired Up_ by Pat Benatar," Chuck replied, grinning. "It was one of your favorites…" he trailed off.

"What?" she asked.

"You said it reminded you of us," Chuck replied, shrugging.

She listened to the words,

_All fired up (now I believe there comes a time)_

_All fired up (when everything just falls in line)_

_All fired up (we live an' learn from our mistakes)_

_All fired up, fired up, fired up (the deepest cuts are healed by faith)_

She gave him a look. "It reminded you of us from-"

"Prague," she said softly. "When you thought I'd love you more, or some stupid thing, if you were an agent." He straightened up. "How could I love you more?"

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, stunned.

"How could I love you more than I did from that first moment?" she asked. "When you chose to help a dad and a little girl that was tall, instead of someone flirting with you. How could I fall harder than I did when you just blurted out that you could be my baggage handler, and you barely even knew me?"

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, tears falling down his face. She looked at him, tears streaming down hers.

"How could I love you more than I did every time your crazy ass saved me, when I was the trained spy?" She pounded a fist on his shoulder. "How could I not remember how much I love you?" She pounded her other fist on his other shoulder. She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

They were in front of a bomb. No, that wasn't right. She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him closer, her tongue swiping against his teeth, and she swore he moaned.

Roan was goading him into kissing her. No, that wasn't right. She went to her tiptoes as one of his hands spread against her back, the other cupping her cheek.

They were in a bed in Barstow. No, that wasn't right. She wrapped her leg around his and moaned into his mouth.

Paris…they were in a bed in Paris. Oh, God. Paris! She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I love you," she said softly.

"Sarah," he said. "I love you." She grinned at him, and kissed him again.

}o{

"That's a successful mission, boys and girls," Morgan said through tears, blowing his nose.

"Christ, Grimes," Casey grunted. "You did good."

"I just hope she doesn't remember that condom thing in Barstow," he muttered.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I cried all the way through the last half… DC


End file.
